


The Doctor (A Poem)

by Cassidy5002



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidy5002/pseuds/Cassidy5002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Doctor Who, I wrote for class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor (A Poem)

The Doctor,  
A mad man in a box.  
He started running early,  
And he never really stopped.

The Doctor has friends,  
Companions galore.  
If only they could help him,  
On Trenzalore.

His many lives,  
they number twelve.  
The clock is striking,  
What stories will we tell.

We are all stories,  
In the end.  
Let’s make them good,  
don’t make them blend.


End file.
